


Somehow Something Clicks

by tiasworld93



Category: The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame, The Wind in the Willows - Stiles/Drewe/Grahame
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiasworld93/pseuds/tiasworld93
Summary: A series of snippets based around the song 'A Friend Is Still a Friend', charting the course of a relationship.





	1. Funny how it happens

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by me realising that I'd rather apply the lines of 'a friend is still a friend' to these two and it works nicely for a romantic relationship too.
> 
> They're much more like animals in this than my other fics for them, so don't be surprised by paws rather than hands!

_Funny how it happens,_

_One of life’s old tricks,_

_Folks are thrown together,_

_Somehow something clicks_

 

Curious little bugger, ain’t he?

It’s always fun when underground folk come and get interested in the river and river folk. They come and ask questions, and decide pretty rapidly that it’s not for them- not least because most of them can’t swim anyway.

This one has a bit more staying power, it seems, but it won’t last. In the meantime, however, he has an adorably innocent air about him, all wide eyes and curiosity. So keen to learn, and he looks at Rat with wonder.

Introducing him to the river, helping him lose that innocence, will be a pleasure.


	2. Could it be some greater scheme

_ Could it be some greater scheme _

_ The universe intends, _

_ As what were once two strangers _

_ Become two lifelong friends _

 

Yesterday was, in a word, wonderful. Truly magnificent, to use two. So heading back to the riverbank the following morning wasn’t so much a choice as an inevitability. It would be so good to see Ratty again!

 

Mole paused mid-step, hum halting in his throat.

What if Ratty didn’t want to spend the day together? He was really nice, and seemed to have fun yesterday, but sometimes one day of Mole was quite enough for anyone.

Well, maybe he could meet some new friends instead. That would be alright. It might not be quite the same, but it would be nice. Yes, it would be nice.

 

Arriving at the same place he found yesterday, he waved to Mrs Otter, who smiled at him slightly absently as she looked for Portia again. Oh, there was the Kingfisher, just flitting by.

 

“What ho, Mole!”

 

“Good morning Ratty, how are you?”

 

“All the better for seeing you again, my friend. Well then, don’t dally. We have places to be and things to see!”

 

“You want me to come with you?”

 

“Of course I do. Now then, hop in, and we shall be off.”


	3. A point of view is aired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the first time I've managed to write sections that are purely dialogue. I think it's because their voices are so easy to get a grasp o

_ A point of view is aired, _

_ A joke or two is shared, _

_ You have to be prepared, _

_ A friend is still a friend _

  
"Just cut him some slack Ratty! You know that he'll get bored of the cars soon."   
  
"Of course he will, and then it will be something else, probably worse! Well that's enough, I'm not helping him any more."   
  
"He's your friend, Ratty!"   
  
"Not any more he isn't! I'm done, I'm finished with him."   
  
"Give him one last chance?"   
  
"This was his last chance!"   
  
"Did you tell him that?"   
  
"Well, no. But he's had enough last chances."   
  
"How about we tell him that this is his last chance to be more sensible, or he won't see you any more?"   
  
"Alright. But I can't do this much more, Moley. He's wearing me out."   
  
"I know, Ratty, I know."


	4. Your patience may be tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I mentioned them being more like animals?

_ Your patience may be tried, _

_ You take it in your stride, _

_ And rally to their side, _

_ A friend is still a friend _

 

So smooth, no crunch, just a pleasant amount of squish…

 

It has been days since Mole had an earthworm, and that needs to be fixed. He’s very in favour of Ratty providing for them, and his picnic baskets are always superb. They’re just very, well, plant based. 

 

Ratty might be a herbivore, but Mole is an insectivore for heaven’s sake. Mole cannot live on grass alone!

 

He tries to mention this to Ratty, from time to time, but he’s not sure if he’s being too polite, or if Ratty is actually ignoring him.

Mole eventually gives up, and spends an afternoon foraging, gorging himself. Ratty finds him later, snoozing and full.

After that, Ratty encourages him to go and find his dinner whenever he needs to, though he draws the line at keeping live insects in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you!  
> And I couldn't make them really wind each other up, not least because Mole is so gentle and Rat so easy going :) Willing to take suggestions for what you reckon would really irritate them!


	5. If he disappoints you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lo, a cause of the angst tag. It's about as angsty as I get :P

_ And if he disappoints you, _

_ Or goes out on a limb, _

_ You know that a part of you, _

_ Will still have time for him _

  
  


He thought Ratty was his friend, that Ratty would back him all the way. That’s what friends are for, right? Well, apparently not.

 

All he wanted to do was find this Mr Badger who might be able to help. Clearly that was too much. It might be dangerous, but that’s what friends are for, to stick their neck out for each other.

 

The wind whistled sharply through the trees, and Mole shivered, pulling his coat even more tightly around himself. 

Clearly Ratty just didn’t care. Didn’t care about Toad, and didn’t care about Mole. Some friend he was. Mole had spend a whole summer in his company, thought they were friends, but clearly it meant more to him than it did to Ratty.

 

The howling that echoed through the branches must be the wind, and Mr Badger must be here somewhere. He had better be, Mole was starting to lose feeling in his feet.

 

That howling was getting closer. Mole wasn’t sure that the wind could actually growl like that. He hoped he was just imagining it, and trudged onwards, in hope of someone who might actually act like a friend should.


	6. You help him to pull through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Moley has a nasty cold :(

_ You help him to pull through, _

_ You know one thing is true, _

_ He’d do the same for you, _

_ A friend is still a friend _

 

It's odd, seeing such a usually animated face all quiet and still. It's still preferable to the thrashing fever that broke earlier, at least he is resting. 

Still, he gently wipes the cool cloth across Mole's brow once more, as much a reassurance to himself that he is doing everything he can.

 

It's amazing how much Mole has come to mean to him. They've only known each other for a few months and yet they've rapidly become the best friend the other has ever had. Rat wonders sometimes whether some kind of power has had a hand in making sure that they meet. It certainly seems to be fated that he would meet this fellow creature with whom he actually had very little in common, and yet they've had the opportunity to get to know each other and come to care for each other.

He would do anything for Mole, and it frightens him sometimes, the depth of conviction behind that. He should have been out in that snow to start with, helping Mole find Badger's house, not arriving at the last minute like some kind of attempt at a gallant knight. Mole had forgiven him, gentle creature that he is, but it was undeserved.

 

Mole's brow furrows, and Rat reaches to smooth it, taking Mole's paw in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm here Moley, it's alright."

 

Soon he'll go to the kitchen and start preparing the kind of broth that is perfect for recovering. He'll bustle about, making sure he has things to sooth a sore throat, and to ease a stuffy head.

 

But not yet. For the moment he's content to be right here, where he needs to be, Mole's paw in his own.


	7. Habits that are his

_ If he has a weakness, _

_ Habits that are his, _

_ Are they not the foibles _

_ That make him who he is _

  
His name is Rat.   
  
Mr. Rat occasionally, in formal situations, though it makes him think of his father.   
  
He's been trying to shake the nickname and establish himself as Rat- he thinks it sounds more dignified. It doesn't seem to be working, since too many people have known him as Ratty for too long. If he's honest, he thinks of himself as Ratty most of the time    
  
So when Mole (Moley, ha!) picks it without even knowing the background, he's peeved. Why can't someone actually listen to the name he's trying to use?   
He never breaks Mole of the habit, and using 'Moley' doesn't seem to work as revenge- his new friend likes it too much!   
  
He gives up after a while. It's not worth the effort of correcting him, and he's not really sure that it would be a correction anyway. He is, after all, very used to being Ratty to his friends. To his casual acquaintances he's Rat, and that seems about right really. Adding Mole to the ranks of those he considers to be friends had only really taken an afternoon, and after a summer together he's the closest friend Rat has.    
  
And it's hard to dislike being called Ratty, when it's said with such excitement and affection. 

  
He doesn't really object to being called Ratty when it's so frequently prefaced with "My dear".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bitch to strike the right tone on. Calling people what they want to be called is very important, but this was more about understanding who you are through what other people call you.
> 
> Did I get it right? Let me know!


	8. Sometimes we ask a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word. This was the hardest bit to write, because it ended up being much longer than I expected!

_ Sometime we ask a lot _

_ Sometimes we lose the plot _

_ We know no matter what _

_ A friend is still a friend _

  
  


“What are you doing?"

 

"I'm packing, Ratty. What does it look like?"

 

"Alright, but why?"

 

Mole stops what he's doing and sits down on the bed with a heavy sigh. 

 

“How long have I been here, Ratty?”

 

“Months, longer?”

 

“Exactly, and I can’t live here forever. This is your house. It’s time I went home. Permanently.”

 

There’s a silence, as Rat seems to process this.

 

“I.. I thought you liked being here?”

 

“I do! Of course I do. But this isn’t my home, however comfortable I am here.”

 

“So you want to go home. We certainly should visit your house more often, it does seem odd that we’re always here.”

 

Mole sighs again, wringing his paws together.

 

“You’re my best friend, Ratty, and our adventures are wonderful. But adventures are one thing, you have to go back to real life eventually.”

 

“How is this not real life, Mole? We cook, we clean, we disagree from time to time. It’s hardly some magical fantasy. Now, I understand if you want to spend more time at your house, but it feels like you’re trying to go back to before we even met.”

 

Mole mumbles something, and Rat squints at him.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said, I can’t go back to who I was then, even if I wanted to.”

 

“Well then. Maybe we could go and get some of your things, and bring them here? Turn this spare bedroom properly into being yours.”

 

Mole looks tempted for a moment, before his features harden.

 

“You can’t stop me from leaving, Ratty. It’s time I went back to living my life.”

 

Rat throws up his paws, and comes to sit on the bed beside him.

 

“Of course I can’t stop you. I just don’t understand why you want to leave. But know that you are welcome here, always.”

 

“Thank you, Ratty.”

 

With that, Mole stands, and goes back to folding clothes and placing them neatly in the suitcase that brought them here. His movements are slow, mechanical. Rat watches him for a moment.

 

“Mole?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you really want to leave?”

 

“No.”

 

It’s dull, tinged with sadness. Rat can only respond with exasperation.

 

“Then why on earth are you going?”

 

Mole finally looks him in the eye.

 

“I have to.”

 

“You don’t! You’re welcome here as long as you wish, I like having you here!”

 

“I know. I just… I can’t do it any more.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Be here, with you, when…”

 

He trails off, and Rat stands, steps forward, and grabs his paw.

 

“When what, Mole?”

 

Mole seems to steel himself.

 

“When I love you, Ratty.”

  
  


There’s a moment of quiet, then Rat squeezes the paw in his, somewhat confused.

 

“I love you too, old chap, but I don’t-”

 

“No. I’m  _ in love _ with you, Ratty, and I can’t spend any more time living in your house like some parody of a happy couple, when you don’t even know and I know you don’t want me like that because you’re confident and have said something, and anyway, why would you want me, I’m a good friend but not exactly-”

 

Here he seems to run out of breath, and Rat looks at him, somewhat stunned at the outburst. He goes to start speaking again and Rat takes the opportunity to place his spare paw over his mouth, some.

 

“Breathe, my dear.”

 

Mole shakes his head firmly, pulling away completely.

 

“I have to go.”

 

“Please Mole, don’t.”

 

“I told you, I can’t do this any more.”

 

“You can, because-”

Rat pauses, takes a deep breath.

 

“- because I’m an idiot, and I love you too.”

 

Mole goes to speak, and Rat holds up a paw for silence. Mole subsides, eyeing him somewhat suspiciously.

 

“I thought, I don’t know. I suppose I thought you knew that. That I hadn’t said the words but I didn’t mean I loved you any less. I was trying to let you lead the way, it seemed like you were the one with less experience of this sort of thing.”

 

Mole gapes at him for a moment.

 

“Are you saying that you thought we were, well, together?”

 

Rat just looks at him, all adoration and amusement.

 

“Of course I did. You moved in here with barely a comment, we’ve spent every day in each other’s company for months. I told you that there was nothing better than being on the river with you. I thought you were just a bit shy about it!”

 

It’s Mole’s turn to look amused.

 

“My dear Ratty, I was definitely not interpreting that in the way you were meaning it. I thought you meant that in terms of friendship. I never dreamed that you’d feel about me the same way I feel about you.”

 

He reaches a paw out, and Rat takes it, tugging just hard enough to pull Mole off balance and into his arms. Mole goes, winding himself into an embrace that feels as though it will never end. 

Rat rubs his nose over the soft fur on the top of Mole’s head, murmuring quiet ‘I love you’s.

They stay like that for several minutes, just glorying in the warmth of each other.

Rat pulls back slightly, just so he can see Mole properly.

 

“We really are ridiculous. I’m sorry Mole, I should have said something sooner.”

 

“It’s alright, Ratty.”

 

He tilts his head back and looks up, cheekily.

 

“You can spend the rest of our lives making it up to me.”

 

Rat laughs, and hugs him tighter.

 

“Glady, my beloved Mole, gladly.”


	9. If we have a difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two rarely stop talking, honestly. It's another dialogue one!
> 
> So this is set right after the end of the show, and there's clearly been a fair amount of time since the last chapter, so I'm stretching timelines a little.

_ And if we have a difference _

_ We don’t give up the ghost _

_ ‘Cause what we have in common _

_**I** s the part which matters most _

 

"I'm finished with him, Moley. I can't do it any more. I don't even want to see him. I don't want him to come here any more, and I don't think you should see him either."   
  
"I think you're being a little harsh, Ratty. Prison seems to have had an impact on him, he's better than before."   
  
"Better than you've seen him, maybe. For him, it was just a lull. He's heading back to full throttle. I mean, really, a jetpack? I'll be amazed if he doesn't blow himself up."   
  
"It’s was just excitement at being home again, I think he's really turned over a new leaf!"   
  
"I'll believe that when I see it."   
  
"Well fine, but I'm going to keep being his friend."   
  
"Be my guest! I just don't want to speak to him, or have him in my house!"   
  
"..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I thought this was  _ our _ house, Ratty? Or is the extension there because you fancied a bit of tunnel digging now and then?"   
  
"... I'm sorry Moley. Of course it's your house too. Just give me some Toad-free space for a while? It's going to be hard to avoid him as it is,  without having to do that at home."   
  
"Alright. But I think you have to tell him first, not just cut him off. You know I'll back you, all the way."   
  
"I know. I love you Mole."   
  
"And I love you Ratty."

 


	10. As our journeys end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! My first ever multi-chapter fic. Which only really happened since most of them are tiny...

_ And as our journeys end, _

_ I hope all rifts can mend, _

_ On love you can depend _

_ A friend is still a friend _

 

So if, on a quiet summer day, you happen to come across their quiet little stretch of river, keep your eyes peeled. You may just spot a checkered picnic blanket laid out on the grass, with remnants of a picnic lunch scattered about, stray crumbs and silverware knocked askew.  

On that blanket are a mole and a water rat. They’re snoozing gently in the late afternoon sun, paws clasped together.

So leave them be, as you stroll or paddle past. They’ve had enough adventures, and all they’ll ever need is to spend their days messing about on the river, together.


End file.
